1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic control unit in which an electronic circuit board is housed in a case.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic control unit, used for controlling a car or the like, usually has a configuration in which electronic components, which are an input-output circuit, a microcomputer, a power circuit or the like, are mounted on a print board as an electronic circuit board, and a connector, which is used for connecting an outer device, is arranged on the print board, and then, the print board is housed in a case. In addition, there is a well-known electronic control unit in which a base and a cover, which are separated in an upper-lower direction, are used, and a print board, on which a connector is attached, is sandwiched, and then, connection surfaces for the base, cover, and the connector are bonded by a waterproof sealing compound (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-258454
However, in the above-configured electronic control unit, a sealing capability of the electronic control unit depends on a sealing capability or a coat condition of a waterproof sealing compound such as a sealing adhesive. In particular, when a resin member is used for any of case materials, there have been problems in that a bias of sealing adhesive residence is caused in accordance with a size variation caused by a size change according to contraction or warpage of the member, which is generated at forming the resin member, and a desired coat condition is not realized, whereby a mating surface is incompletely bonded, and a waterproof faulty is frequently caused.
Moreover, there has been a problem in that a defect is caused in accordance with the size variation according to the contraction or the warpage of the member, which is generated at forming the resin member.